


Sweetly Singing o'er the Elms

by Marleycat



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Sex, POV David Rose, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series 06, Praise Kink, Rimming, pandemic mentioned, teacher/adult student roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: Patrick takes on a new musical adventure during stay-home orders to keep himself busy and help the community. When everything gets a little stressful, David is there to help relax his hard working husband.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	Sweetly Singing o'er the Elms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asoftplacetoland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/gifts).



> Excited to be posting my 20th work in the Schitt's Creek fandom in the 8 months I have been writing! 🎉
> 
> Merry Christmas, congrats on your recent good news, and thanks to [subitodolcediva n/k/a asoftplacetoland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland) for a situation that inspired this idea. Granted, it ended up being a lot longer than I planned, but I shouldn't be surprised. At least I am still posting it on Christmas! Grateful to all the lovely people I have gotten to know better recently through the fandom as we try to close out 2020 also thanks to you!
> 
> unbeta'd as I didn't want to bother anyone over Christmas, so all mistakes are mine as usual. The round 5,000 was pretty much a fluke, too! 
> 
> TW//This is set during the pandemic holidays, but all in the story and their families are healthy and well. It is the backdrop to the evening that occurs. Please reach out if you have any questions.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

David slid his sock feet on the hardwood floor so he could quietly lean around the door frame. Curving his head towards Patrick’s little set up in the corner of the living room, he saw his husband hunched towards his laptop, fingers hammering the keyboard while his guitar was still slung across the front of his body.

While the ring light was necessary for the guitar students to better see his fingers on the fretboard, it was a bit too reflective on Patrick’s pale complexion which was pinking up with annoyance at the moment. David needed to research to find some better options, but that would have to wait for later. Right now, he was going to find a way to improve his husband’s night.

Glancing around the kitchen with Patrick’s mumbles in the background, he spotted the new bag of Mr. Hockley’s tea he had brought home from the store. He flicked on the electric teapot and grabbed the mug with the wide handle. While the tea was brewing, he finally heard some happier chord progressions and a slightly more cheery version of his husband’s voice float through the downstairs.

The pandemic had been tough. What many thought was just going to be a few weeks of lockdown was now stretching into the next year. They were lucky to have set up online shopping the previous fall and the Rosebud Motels’ marketing synergy had driven many people looking to recreate their past travels with the curated toiletries and goods featured in the rooms and gift shops across North America. Locals also were happy to support vendors and other essentials the Apothecary started to stock. Being separated from the rest of the Roses and Brewers also had taken its toll, but they had tried their best with the nicer weather for occasional outdoor meets and using technology to stay in touch.

As David had settled into marriage, he had become quite the homebody. While he had daydreamed of future travels with Patrick once the world was a bit more steady, he was content with staying inside their cottage to draw, journal, learn how to cook, reorganize his knits, or try to find the end of every streaming service queue. When the stay-home orders came, the same could not be said for his husband. Summer afforded more knowledge around transmission and good conditions for Patrick to run, hike, and get outside. He had definitely missed playing baseball, but once the weather took a turn, he had been noticeably more moody and restless. David wished for his stamina of his 20s, because orgasms seemed to be the best thing to cheer Patrick up, but David was only human.

With their much improved communication skills, Patrick had voiced his frustrations and they worked together to find alternatives like setting up a little gym in their garage or Patrick taking a half day when the forecast called for favorable weather to head up the side of a mountain. While the movement was one thing, it was the comradery Patrick shared with others that he obviously missed. Between sports, theater, and interaction with their customers, Patrick’s outgoing self longed to make jokes in the dugout or have late night tech rehearsals with others in pursuit of a common goal.

David’s daydreaming was broken with the beep of the kettle. He poured the tea into the mug, added a dollop of honey, and shuffled out to the living room to see the guitar was on the stand to the side and Patrick had wheeled his electric keyboard in front of him now.

“That sounds great Juan. Remember to keep your shoulders relaxed and jaw open when you breathe in. You want to be as free of tension as possible from the start.”

David silently pulled the side table closer to Patrick and grabbed a coaster to place the mug upon. Patrick glanced up with a small smile before turning his attention back to the screen. David crept back into the kitchen to clean up and look over his Christmas grocery shopping order one last time before tomorrow.

David didn’t know how their living room turned into the greater Elms’ hottest virtual music lesson studio so suddenly, but the initial blame went to Jocelyn. She had stopped by for a curbside pickup of applesauce and foot cream in early October and started asking Patrick about if he had ever taught music lessons. Before he knew it, Jocelyn’s persuasiveness had him receiving a phone call the next day from the Greater Elmdale School Board’s Community Education office. They asked him to come on to teach beginning voice, guitar, and piano to some older teenagers and adult learners as they shifted their focus of available programming to meet the increased requests of the area during the shutdown.

Having something to plan for and succeed at seemed to calm at least some of the jangliness inside of Patrick as the disagreeable autumn hampered his efforts to do anything outdoorsy. He had to start leaving time in between the virtual lessons because he often found himself chatting about similar interests, families, and more with the students. David also thought that the gushing compliments he had received between the initial recommendation for him to be an instructor and his pupils’ success also scratched quite an itch for his ever-competent husband. The extra income didn’t hurt things either and had allowed them to get an extra local takeout meal each week as well as stow away money towards their future vacation fund.

Now it was the week before Christmas. Online sales had been booming and they only had a couple more days before their shipping deadline. Tomorrow, they were only having late afternoon and evening hours so that more folks with non-traditional pandemic working hours could swing by. They had been juggling a lot, but the light was at the end of the tunnel where they could relax. As David packed up some veggies and sandwiches for tomorrow, he again heard Patrick's strained voice which set him on edge. This time, it was an exasperated conversation rather than just shouting at a student’s poor WiFi connection kicking them off the video chat.

“Renee, I understand that would be quite nice, but we don’t exactly have the resources or the time to put that together in three days.”

David couldn’t hear the other party because Patrick had his headphones on, but this wasn’t the first time a terse discussion like this had happened recently. Renee was the original Community Ed music teacher. She had minored in music in college, performed some locally after that, but had settled down in Elmdale working an office job after she got married. With small children of her own now, she only had so much time to teach even remotely, hence Patrick being brought in. Between his background on guitar which she was lacking, and people’s familiarity with him from the recurring Apothecary open mics, the studio has grown quickly.

Unfortunately, with the hands-off nature of the Community Ed department once registrations were in, Renee had seemed to view herself as the “senior” teacher as if she had some sort of administrative role over Patrick. This quickly came to focus when Patrick had started to organize a small online winter recital for his students to showcase their work for their families and friends. Renee glommed onto his idea, wanting to be included as well. While Patrick wasn’t against it, Renee started making unattainable suggestions that took away from the spirit of Patrick’s idea while not putting any effort towards the backend work needed. Worse, a few of Renee’s current students had privately contacted Patrick to ask if they could switch to him as their teacher in the New Year.

David again leaned around the doorframe and could visibly see the tension in his husband’s shoulders. He was going to double check Patrick put his mouthguard in before bed because nights like these often led to grinding teeth.

“I think that might be the best idea. I can send you the information on how to set it up and then you can go from there. We can put a post about your group starting after a short break…ok…goodbye.”

With the sharp thud of the laptop lid closing and the click of the ring light, David straightened his sweater and walked back out into the living room. He found Patrick still in his chair, but he was rolling his neck side to side with his eyes closed. Now it was time to make his husband forget that stressful discussion.

“Hi,” David didn’t want to startle him.

Patrick looked up with the same small smile from earlier. “Hi babe. I’m all done,”

“Good. Did things get more settled?” David had a pretty good idea of what had happened, but wanted Patrick to have the space to talk things out, something they both always needed practice on. He wordlessly moved the small desk and light set up back into the corner and out of the way as Patrick stood and stretched.

“Yeah. I think Renee finally got the idea. I am going to write up directions for her to stream her students as the second act, or if they want to pre-record. I put my foot down on the combined thing and matching outfits and background. Especially since she wanted me to do the arrangement and record the accompaniment when this is happening in three days.”

“Good, good. Even I know that is unattainable. Your students sounded like they were excited for what you had planned, so that is all that matters.” David rubbed Patrick’s shoulders and directed him towards the couch where he gently sat him down. Patrick lifted his legs to recline as a cuddly David arranged himself with his comforting weight overtop of him.

“Thank you, David. You’ve been so good about me monopolizing the living room and dealing with all this,” Patrick ran his fingers through the short hairs on the back of David’s head as he leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I do really like teaching, outside of, you know,”

“Renee.” David finished the sentence.

“Yes.”

“So after the recital, when does the next round of lessons start?”

“Not until the first week of February,”

“Does that mean I get exclusive availability as your only student for a while?” David had turned his head to rest his chin on Patrick’s chest, looking up with a little wink.

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “We could make that happen. What is it that you are wanting to study?”

“Oh, it’s not so much about the curriculum, though I get a little flushed every time I hear you say the word _fingering_ and it's about the guitar instead of you stretching me out or _breath control_ which makes me think about that time we sexted about you choking me and not singing. You know, I am up for anything as long as you are in charge,”

As he talked, David’s lips started to mouth at Patrick’s jawline before going down the center of his neck, nipping at his Adam’s apple. He had also started to slowly circle his hips down into Patrick, his cock hardening as he thought off all the things he wanted Patrick to do with him.

“I promise to be your very best student.”

Patrick let out a little gasp as David talked and pressed him further down into the couch. David could feel Patrick’s hand trailing from the back of his head downward to grip more firmly on his neck in order to pull him upward, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

“Mmm, I do know an area that you show exceptional talent in, but I always love to see you demonstrating your skills and working to improve,” Patrick’s cock had quickly come to attention, his erection evident as he grinded upward against David’s thigh. David tried not to break out into a grin as Patrick let him know he was dropped into this little scene and his mind had already forgotten the recital drama.

“What’s that? I want to be good for you. I want to show you how perfect I can be.” He returned to nose along the line of the crew neck sweater Patrick had thrown on after he had showered earlier, smelling the clean soap fragrance of his chest. David could feel warmth blooming around them with every word and touch.

Without answering, Patrick suddenly took over control by using one hand to push himself upward so he was seated against the arm of the couch. David reared backwards at the movement, pivoting onto his knees in between Patrick’s legs, catching his balance on the cushions.

“Stand up and take your clothes off, David.” Patrick’s face looked calm, his mouth barely parting to speak, but the rapid rise and fall of his chest and the smolder in his eyes told David all he needed to know. He scrambled awkwardly to get himself off the couch before peeling his dark gray sweater over his head, moving to place it over the armchair to the side. With a quickness, he pushed his black joggers and boxer briefs down and as he pulled them from his ankles, his socks came with them. Too wound up to do much else, he tossed it all carefully into the seat of the chair before turning back toward Patrick.

“Sit down on the other side of the couch and wait patiently. Can you do that for me and keep being good?” David’s head nodded quickly as he sunk down into the corner, crossing his legs and putting his hands on his thighs so he wasn’t as tempted to touch his dick. Patrick stood and efficiently pulled his own clothing off, his beautifully pink cock straining against the fair skin of his stomach. David’s mouth was already starting to water, but he steeled himself to wait. While they sometimes like to play with David’s intentional misbehavior leading them towards alternative scenarios, he knew tonight was not the time for that.

Patrick confidently crouched next to David, his broad hand returning to the back of David’s neck as he forcefully connected their mouths. David left his hands where they were and opened up, letting Patrick have what he wanted. Patrick’s tongue tangled with David’s, lapping at the roof before teasing and biting David’s lower lip. With a quick exhale, Patrick broke their kiss and leaned his forehead against David’s, keeping his eyes closed. David’s lashes fluttered opened wanting to make sure he took in all of Patrick’s cues and direction.

“Such a nice, perfect boy,” Patrick’s hand dropped from David’s neck to his waist. “I want your tongue on me. You’re so good with it. The placement, the technique, everything. My star.”

“Yes, Just for you. I want to be the best.” David’s voice whined slightly from anticipation, praise, and possession emanating from Patrick which always made David feel like his whole body was lit from inside.

“You are sweetheart, but I know you always want to get better. You make me so hard just thinking of it. Just you licking and tasting and teasing all over my body. So perfect.” Patrick’s lips grazed the corner of David’s mouth, but pulled back before they could do any more.

David closed his eyes and inhaled, trying to settle the buzz within him that was already getting him close to coming. Patrick knew how much David enjoyed pleasing him, but David couldn’t deny that he also melted from the inside from Patrick’s words. While there may have been people in his past who said similar things to him in and out of scenes, he knew anything said by Patrick was sincere and what he believed deep in his heart, even with a little make believe involved.

David rolled his lips inward as his eyes bounced between Patrick’s cock and eyes, waiting for his next instruction. Patrick raised his head and moved both hands so they were on top of David’s on his thighs.

“I am going to go upstairs and get ready. I want my precious boy to be comfortable when he is making me feel good. When the alarm for your phone goes off, you can come up. Just no touching yourself, understand? Be good for me.” Patrick took one hand and ran his thumb along David’s sharp cheekbone.

“Yes, I understand. I’ll be good” David replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Patrick’s lips bent in a closed smile before he placed a tender kiss on David’s mouth. Setting the timer, he turned off all the lights besides the one over the landing, double checked that the doors were locked, and slowly made his way to their bedroom. David stayed still, bowing his head and doing some of the breathing he remembered from yoga to keep his body from spiraling off in all directions.

With a start, David jumped as the alarm from his phone sounded just a few minutes later. David left everything else downstairs as he slowly ascended the staircase. The door to their bedroom was only open an inch with just a flicker of light escaping through. David stalled in front, taking a breath to center himself before softly rapping his knuckles on the wood trim.

“Come in, sweetheart.”

Keeping his eyes downward, David slowly pushed the door open and stepped into their bedroom. Before he even looked at Patrick, he swung the door closed. He could now tell a couple candles, their scent of sweet almond buttercream wafting through the space, were lit on the dresser safely away from the bed as the light danced around the room.

“David,”

David looked up to see Patrick resting on his side casually, their comforter pulled down and neatly folded at the end of the bed while the coordinating bath towels they kept tucked under the mattress were splayed out over the sheets.

Patrick held out his hand to gesture for David to approach. With the heady feeling from downstairs still swirling within him, David took cautious steps until he reached the side of the bed. He took Patrick’s hand and crawled up to lie beside him. Patrick let go to cup the side of David’s face.

“There’s my good boy,” he smiled as he leaned in for a chaste kiss. David knew what Patrick had asked for, so after a few sweet seconds, he let his tongue escape and trace along the edge of Patrick’s mouth, now crinkling with a smile.

“Mmmm,” Patrick sighed, letting his mouth fall open as David returned the gestures of earlier. “David,” Patrick’s fingers scritched through the back of David’s scalp to get his attention.

David slowly backed up until there was just an inch or two separating them, letting his eyes slowly come back into focus on Patrick’s face.

“You’re just the most perfect thing. Can you show me what else that tongue can do? I might get a little hands-on with direction. Is that ok?”

“Yes, tell me what to do. Make me be good,” The words poured out of David as he felt the uncontrollable surge of want continue to build within him.

“David, you are good. You don’t need me for that. You’re my everything. I want you to feel good too, okay?”

“Yes,” And with that, David ducked his head down to let his tongue follow the outline of Patrick’s collarbone. Patrick stretched and rolled and David’s mirrored his movement until his torso was leaning over Patrick’s. Keeping his hands on either side, David gracefully progressed downward as his tongue circled the perimeter of one of Patrick’s nipples.

A previously unexplored territory before meeting David, Patrick cooed and his back flexed as David spiraled closer and closer to the center of the bud, letting his tongue drag and tease before doing the same to the other side.

“So good. Look how hard and wet you are making me, my love,” David glanced down at the direction as the pre-come trickled onto Patrick’s stomach while he gave a final hard lick to each nipple.

“May I keep going lower?” David’s body bridged over Patrick, his lips shiny and plush.

“Yes, baby. Just be ready for my hands,”

David scooted further down the bed and in between Patrick’s spread legs. Not wanting to make him wait any longer, David’s looked up, locking eyes with his husband. He let his tongue tease along and around Patrick’s balls and watched as Patrick’s eyes rolled back momentarily. Not breaking his connection, David flattened his tongue and licked all the way up the underside of Patrick’s cock, making it as wet and messy as he could.

David could feel the saliva dripping down, hear Patrick’s harsh breaths, and feel the hand digging into his shoulder. Every other experience where David was too self conscious, afraid of saying the wrong thing, left cold after bringing his partner pleasure, or laughed at for showing any bit of feeling was shoved out and away from his mind. He was _good_ , he was _Patrick’s_ , they were everything _together_. This bone deep contentment intertwined with the burning heat of the moment, threatening to bubble out of every pore of his body.

After reaching the top, David ran the pointed tip side to side over Patrick’s sensitive frenulum, feeling Patrick twitch underneath him before savoring the pre-come that continued to drip out. Patrick gripped each side of David’s head and nothing else needed to be explained. Just using his hand to move Patrick towards his waiting mouth, David opened and let his head sink down. His tongue lapped at the underside as he tried to create competing sensations of firm and soft, warm and wet. After just a few bobs, Patrick’s hands tightened and David stiffened his neck while holding himself up. Patrick’s hips pistoned upwards as he took control, claiming David’s mouth as his.

“Yes baby. God, such a fucking sweet, beautiful mouth,” Patrick panted with each pulse.

David let his mind float away as Patrick’s words weaved their way through him.

“Mine, you’re all mine. Forever. My good, perfect boy forever,”

In his position, David’s lower half was on the bed and he could feel himself rutting into the towel. Every stroke that had Patrick hitting the back of his throat and each phrase he imbued with love catapulted David closer to his orgasm. Patrick had told him to make himself feel good, so he would not mind his motions. David knew he’d want to bring him over the finish line himself though as a reward for a job well done.

With a shout, Patrick pulled David off his dick, hands still clasped and phrases punctuated with garbled exultations until he could catch his breath. David leaned against Patrick's thigh, collecting himself too.

“Sweetheart?”

David looked up. Judging by the gleam across Patrick’s face, he could only imagine how debauched he looked in that moment. His lips felt plump and wet, eyes teared with happiness, face imprinted with the hands he loved so much, hair askew in messy curls, body feeling like it had run a sprint and a marathon.

“Are you ready to keep going? I really want to see what you can accomplish with that tongue.”

David subconsciously licked his lips at Patrick’s question before he gave a small nod.

Patrick grabbed a pillow and swiftly threw it under his hips, adjusting the angle of his body as David placed soft kisses on the inside of his thighs. Once Patrick was settled, his hands gripping his own legs in anticipation, David made his way down along the soft skin until he reached the junction of his groin. The clean soap smell of earlier mixed with the heady scent that was all Patrick, causing a shiver to race up David’s spine.

David started with soft kitten licks around and across Patrick’s balls, teasing the crease on either side again. One of Patrick’s hands slid from his own leg to card through David’s hair and rub his scalp. With slightly more intense pressure, David dipped lower and traveled down Patrick’s perineum. Small consistent licks mixed in with him taking a wide swipe side to side had Patrick already bucking back against his face.

David could feel Patrick’s other hand join the first on his head, his fingers threading through his locks. With an almost imperceptible push, Patrick directed David lower. Pointing his tongue, David zeroed in on his target, dragging it ever so slowly down to Patrick’s puckered hole.

“Oh baby boy, yes,” Patrick’s legs started to squeeze inward as Patrick reacted to one of his favorite activities. Early on, Patrick was more than willing to rim David as they explored each other’s bodies, and Patrick’s first time being with a man, but they had to work up to him feeling ready to receive. When Patrick started to use his natural dominance in bed, alongside David feeling secure in giving up control for the first time in any relationship, it took them both to another level.

David’s tongue danced over Patrick’s hole, never staying in one spot too long, tagging in with his full lips to coax and tease the furled muscle. David worked to make sure every bit of the stress of the recital, the holidays, the store, and whatever else his planning-obsessed husband had been thinking about was pushed to the furthest recesses of his mind. From Patrick’s reactions, it seemed to be working.

“My good, good boy. Keep that tongue hard. Right. Fucking. There.”

David knew this was it, and he opened his mouth to suck in as much air as he could. Patrick’s strong hands cradled the back of David’s head to pull him in while his thighs touched David’s ears with a slight squeeze. With his tongue sopping and rigid, David held on for the ride as Patrick lovingly rode his face. David rocked back against him, his senses overwhelmed by being fully taken by the love of his life as he ground his own hips down back into the bed, trying to keep himself tethered to the moment.

The pitch of Patrick’s voice raised higher and higher with his long moans as his orgasm approached. Usually by this point, he would have taken his own cock into one hand so he could come, but David realized he hadn’t yet. After a short reprieve to let David breath, he still had two hands firmly holding him down. David’s eyes rolled behind his eyelids at the thought of Patrick trying to come untouched for the first time.

“Fuck my god, baby boy. Your perfect, amazing tongue. Gorgeous boy letting me fuck your face.” The words spill out with barely a bit of articulation between them. David speared his tongue as much as he could and dove into Patrick’s now soft and pliant asshole. He felt the crush of those thick thighs encircle his head, stopping him from making out exactly what Patrick said as his hips canted upwards, taking David with him before crashing back onto the pillow with his climax.

“ _David_...”

Patrick’s thighs parted as David’s head lolled to lean against Patrick’s quad. From the state he was in, David wasn’t sure if Patrick said his name once and it was reverberating through his brain, or if Patrick was chanting it over and over. After ignoring his own situation, David was immediately reminded of his throbbing cock as the precome pooled on the towel under him while he tried to recalibrate. Above him, Patrick’s stomach and chest were covered in ribbons of come and his handsome face hung open as the aftershocks continued to rattle though.

“David, come. Come here.” Patrick weakly gestured with one hand. David winced as his vertebrae tried to remember how to move while he crawled up the bed.

“You, I can’t even. Baby,” Patrick’s head flipped back against the pillow and David smiled to himself at his husband’s condition. He carefully removed the pillow from under Patrick and ran his finger up Patrick’s sternum through the come he had shot all over himself. Placing his finger sweetly in his mouth and removing it with a pop, David hummed as Patrick could only watch with widening eyes.

“Here, I need you.” Patrick’s hand flung haphazardly to pat the bed next to him as he tried to make his muscles turn him onto his side.

David demurely took his place next to Patrick, waiting for whatever he was given. He would have been happy to jack himself off at this point, but he knew that was not how Patrick liked to end things. Patrick, finally coming back around to partial consciousness, took his hand and swiped it through the remaining come on his body before his palm captured David’s leaking dick and his mouth latched onto David’s neck.

Stretching his body under Patrick’s attention, David bit his lip between his teeth.

Patrick mumbled into David’s neck, probably leaving marks that would need the heavy coverage concealer tomorrow, but it would be all worth it.

“So beautiful,”

“My best boy,”

“All fucking mine,”

David plunged into the grip of Patrick’s hand as the prominent callouses from his guitar playing erased the memory of anyone ever touching him before. Patrick tightened around him, dragging David’s pre-come to mingle with his.

“My star student, the most perfect performance. Come for me sweetheart,” Patrick whispered into David’s ear with a nibble at his lobe. David’s body stiffened as he came, coating Patrick’s hand and stomach. The tension released, David tucked his head under Patrick’s chin and nuzzled at his neck with a sigh as they silently curled into each other, ignoring the stickiness building between them.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to find fifteen matching red sweaters and a snowflake backdrop for you before the recital. Red is not your color.” David kissed at the underside of Patrick’s jaw, closing his eyes as Patrick draped his thigh over his.

Patrick chuckled, “Me too, baby. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you warmth, love, and good health as we close out 2020. Thanks for reading and in advance for any comments and kudos. ☃️
> 
> Please say hello on tumblr if you would like [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


End file.
